Promise Me
by afeverdream
Summary: And now I know the face that will haunt me forever. Oh, what have I done. Just please, please promise me.  Somewhere dark, deep in your heart you keep a tiny place for me. Where no one new can reach.


**This literally woke me up in the middle of the night. It wouldn't leave my head and I blame The Avengers trailer. Loki's eyes made me melt and I'm a sucker for the anger. I literally sat down and wrote this in my pj's and bathrobe, breaking only for coffee and pie.I also found out the question mark on my laptop keyboard doesn't work. i apologize in advance.  
><strong>

**I'm proud of this and hope people like it. It was partially inspired by amazing artwork I've been looking at on tumblr. One page is Avali and the other is Bambistark. Both put up some amazing artwork that makes me drool and stare at for hours. Plus put as backgrounds on my phone. I also have no idea if either read anything on **

**And I secretly wish someone would illustrate part of this for me. Ok so not so secretly. **

**As usually I own no part. Except two action figures that battle a smurf at my desk during work. My bosses are not worried about me at all.**

* * *

><p>Darcy sat her desk, idly flipping through her iPod. Her fingers were restless and kept tracing over phantom images on the desktop. Jane and Eric were off in the corner avidly watching CNN, something about a major attack the night before in New York. All she knew was every time she closed her eyes, green kept flashing through her mind. Her fingers kept twitching.<p>

Jane called her over to the TV, Darcy reluctantly pulled the head phones from her ears and walked over. Her restless hands were grasped when an image appeared. Golden hair and red flashed on the screen. Darcy felt her friends breathe stutter and stop. Only to restart when a phone rang.

The petite scientist picked it, hearing Fury's voice through the tiny speaker. "Dr. Foster, he's back and asking for you." Darcy tuned all this out, her attention gripped by the flickering images on the flat screen. It was there, the flash of green from the night before. In a coat and magnified in eyes that gleamed with anger. That voice echoed out, "You were made to be ruled." Those words caused her restless fingers to reach for the television; trying to capture them from thin air. This time it was her breathe that stopped.

* * *

><p>In the time of Darcy's daze plans were made for the three of them to be flown to New York. She understood why Jane and Eric were there, but her importance escaped her. Though when she stepped off the plane and felt Thor's strong hug (so like that of an older brother she wished she had) she couldn't imagine a better place to be.<p>

The scene of his and Jane's reunion made her smile and skip next to Eric, her little adoptive family was complete again. And expanded by the looks of it, surprisingly Tony Stark and she took to each other like long lost relatives. Well after she tasered his playboy ass. Darcy did feel bad when sparks flew, apparently his system wasn't quite prepared for the sudden volts of electricity shooting into him. Thor's didn't stop laughing for hours. It didn't quite reach his eyes when he confessed to her that it reminded him of his childhood with Loki. Darcy winched when the black shadow that haunted the room came to full light. Thor only sadly smiled and said, "He is my brother, I looked in his eyes that night and say his pain. I do not blame him Darcy Lewis. He is haunted by more ghosts than any of us could understand. My family mourns for him and we only want him back. I fear his heritage has twisted him."

Stark kept muttering something about being thrown from a plane. Steve agreed and Natasha simply stated he was unnerving. His eyes bothered her, enough that they kept her awake. Again Darcy wondered why she was there.

Her answer came later that night. Jane came to see how she was settling in. Eric was doing well and speaking with Nick Fury about an artifact found and its disappearance. They were trying to clarify why Selvig couldn't remember certain information, Jane thought it was stress.

"Have you been having any dreams lately," the other woman asked. 'It's alright because I have. I keep thinking this isn't real but it is. Funny thing is Thor as able to get because the Biforst was repaired. I still can't believe what happened. And Thor still wants to save his brother. I'm kind of afraid to meet the in-laws!" Jane tried to laugh at her little joke. Darcy smiled, "At least thanksgiving won't be boring and you'll have mead!" Both women chuckled but Jane's face grew serious.

"Thor said when he and Loki talked, Loki mentioned you. That when he sent the destroyer to town he was watching. He noticed how attached he became to us and kept taunting him about you. How protective Thor was of you and that he wanted to get to know you better. That he already started." Darcy blinked her eyes and let her mouth hang open. "So you're here for protection and to keep me company and sane. Thor thinks you're good at that and I'd miss you." Jane's lip trembled, "I don't think I could do this alone." They both looked at each other and smiled. Darcy reached out and took Jane's hand."That's what family's for. Plus be there to taser a creepy younger brother!"

* * *

><p>The amazingly shitty thing was, Darcy couldn't wait to see what Loki would do. All the footage she watched of him drew her in more. Every movement and word fascinated her. Each lick of his lips and eye shift caused her body to tingle. She wasn't quite comfortable with that concept. She liked her bad boys, but boys like Clint. Ones who stood up to authority and went their own way. Not ones who caused mass chaos and destruction just to prove he was better than his brother. But she couldn't stop looking and watching. Late at night she could almost swear he was watching her back from the screens. Eyes following her movements across the keyboard. She'd stumble back to her room exhausted trying to dig for hints and motives, it took a bullshitter to know one and her political science major was proving handy for once. Fury seemed thrilled when he learned this, and said it would give her extra credits if she studied him. Really, the credits where just extra carrots to tempt her to watch her current morbid obsession, it did make her feel slightly dirty. Still her favorite video was then one of him crouched in that rubble; dark head bent and eyes burning; so confident in his statement. Only she didn't want him to rule the world, but her and only her. Tiring herself till she couldn't stand to wear her contacts or glasses only let Darcy fool herself into mindless sleep.<p>

When she finally passed out and her breathing even out, her shadows moved. Crept towards her bed and up her bare arm all the while gaining sustainable form. Long elegant fingers brushed sweaty tendrils of hair away from her forehead; cool lips smirked against her cheek. Loki watched her chest rise and fall while her body curled into his. He closed his own eyes and willed his body to stop thrumming with need. Why this little mortal was so enthralling to him he did not know. She always plagued the back of his mind, since he first saw her on that dusty street. Her eyes flashing and her lips spitting out barbs to the behemoth in front of her, she was still like that. He watched her watch him, her body betraying the want her subconscious embraced. He didn't lie to his brother that day; he wanted to know this Darcy Lewis better. She so strong in such a frail body, he wanted to dig out that strength and keep for his own. Freeze it close to his wounded heart and see if it would grow and intertwine with him. He wasn't sure if this was love, at least the kind Thor had with Jane Foster. He let his mind wander to the times he watched them. How complacent they were together and how adored they were by all who touched them. If things were different he could see himself pleased with the contentment his older brother found.

They equaled each other. She cooled his hot head and in turn the God of Thunder made her react faster. Two sides to a shining coin. He was not jealous of this. In his nightly pondering he learned to accept and regret actions.

Now he only burned, with cold and heat wishing someone would fight with him and make him prove himself. At least to his own soul, make him worthy of the power he pushed himself to obtain. He only wanted an equal and he'd be damned if he didn't make the nine worlds at least acknowledge that he wasn't weak. But the drive and the want were wearing him thin and he wanted no more of this plan for dominance. He needed to break from the forces that wanted to contain him, was the Agent of Chaos after all and it wouldn't do if he couldn't keep those fools at Hydra on their toes. This Darcy, he felt, would recognize that hopefulness and need for completion. Her eyes so wide and innocent burned into his from across Yggdrasil. It made him regret and he felt his tongue blacken and tarnish in her presence. That's why he was content to steal these moments with her. The feel of her heated skin pressing against his, her mouth barely touching his neck and his hands combing through those espresso tresses. He could feel the pull of the caskets, his first hope on this earth. He could feel the poison of it seeping into his veins and not for the first time he wondered if father kept it from him because he was worried for his youngest son.

He let himself start to fade away; there was only so much torture he could push upon himself. Darcy was starting to crawl into him in ways that were making his control slip. After all she could be his redemption but he needed Thor to pull from out from this ocean he was drowning in.

He felt the shift in her body and opened his eyes, his bright green ones meeting with dark indigo. Her hands grasped at him and in his shock he solidified again. Her heart hammered against his chest and her fingers kept running up his chest to his shoulders.

"You're here,' she whispered. "I was dreaming about you again and now you're here."

"Isn't that what you wanted Ms. Lewis." He whispered back, mouth slanting close to hers. His ache returning to just consume her. "Why now," she begged.

"Because I've been here for awhile and I'm done taunting and teasing," was his only answer before he crushed their mouths together. His hands moving across her body. Pulling and removing soft clothing. Her won hands trying to remove his own intricate articles until he finally tugged away from her and literally threw the offending clothing across the small room.

He stalked back towards her bed, her body trembling underneath his gaze. Her eyes still boldly meeting his own. He stood just out of reach, his moving to play with her hand as he proceeded to pounce on her imitating the video he knew she favored.

She met him halfway, her body giving into his, pliable in his hands. Her nails digging into his back as he moved mouth down her ribs, teeth nipping and tongue lashing across skin. Her own need could be felt rising as she tugged his hair to pull him up to her mouth. Her legs wrapping around his lean waist, his muscle tensed as he took what was offered. Darcy's cries melodic in his ears as he pushed into her, building his burn. Feeling her around him, he knew this wouldn't be a single moment; he would come back for this continually until Ragnarok burned the heavens down around him. Flipping over, he drew her on top of him if only to watch her throw her head back and feeling her hair whip his legs as her back arched upwards. The bed trembled with the force their bodies produced. Each cry and growl escaping from lungs amplified the need echoing between the two. Releasing came crashing down on them both, Darcy collapsing onto his sweat soaked chest, his sinewy arms holding onto her as he thrust up into her one final time. Both lay shaking in the aftermath, bodies twitching and hands starting to ghost over limbs again.

Loki revealed in the chaos till dawn crept upon them. He could hear footsteps down the hallway and grinned when Jane's shriek caused Thor to bolt down the hallway. His eyes lighting up as his brother watched him protectively cover Darcy's naked form from peering eyes. His laugh mischievous as she punched at him, muttering that she was a big girl and could take care of herself. Thor beaming at him because after all family was family even if your father stole your little brother from a monstrous race to provide with the love that was abandoned to him originally. Jane was just trying to methodically bring about a solution to his salvation. But if love wasn't chaos what wasn't. He and chaos were intimate bedfellows after all. Last night proved that.

* * *

><p>He knew it would be madness in the coming days and hours while S.H.I.E.L.D. sorted this out. He'd never be an avenger. It was a role of the dice after all and in the end it was every man for himself. He just liked to stir up trouble and see a pair of blue eyes grinning back at him in return.<p> 


End file.
